Viva la monotonía
by Tsukino Ariasu
Summary: Es un día "normal", con hechos "normales" y personas "normales". Todo era normal, demasiado, e Inglaterra comienza a hartarse. Pero si todos los días terminaban así... puede que cambie de parecer.


_Los personajes de Hetalia aunque tengan unas personalidades únicas, tienen guiones tan repetidos que parecen predecibles como un niño. Quería escribir sobre como los sobrellevaban los países, con más exactitud el dulce y adorable Inglaterra (?)._

_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Inglaterra miró con disimulo la hora en su reloj, estaba en una típica reunión del G8 donde el tema a tratar era tan absurdo como las propuestas para resolverlo. Siguió en observando el reloj, tres, dos, uno...

- ¡En resumen, soy un héroe!

Justo a tiempo, se levantó al igual que los demás países siendo uno de los primeros en retirarse. Salía del edificio cuándo América lo detuvo.

- ¡Iggy, dijiste que me acompañarías a comprar un helado!

- Tengo cosas que hacer, será otro día.

- ¡Pero Iggy, si no vienes algo muy malo va a pasar! - dijo tomándolo de los hombros.

- ¿Esperas que crea eso? - se soltó mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¡No miento, Tony me lo dijo!

- ¿Tony? ¿Tu aliens imaginario?

- No es imaginario ¡Lo has visto! ¿No recuerdas cuándo te lo presente y muy amablemente te saludo?

- ¡Me dijo fucking limey!

- ¡Lo has visto, acabas de aceptarlo Iggy! - sonrió victoriosamente.

- Bloody hell - se cruzó de brazos para luego suspirar pesadamente - Vamos por los helados.

América hablaba sin detenerse sobre los cantantes y películas que estaban de moda en su país mientras que Inglaterra asentía sin mucho interés ni hacia el helado ni hacia América.

- No hables con la boca llena.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se te entiende nada - frunció las cejas al tener que repetirle por milésima vez la misma razón, si no equivocaba ahora le diría...

- Ah es que tu eres tonto.

Nuevamente lo mismo. Ahora Alfred hablaban sorbiendo ruidosamente de una soda, no era como si no lo tuviera anticipado.

- Y emponches fel sheroe salvdo el ghia.

- Tus películas son absurdas, aburridas y predecibles.

- ¡En las tuyas el protagonista siempre muere! - gritó claramente, nadie se metía con Hollywood.

- Ya es tarde volveré a mi país.

- ¿Tarde? ¡Pero si apenas son las doce de la mañana!

Inglaterra observó la hora en su reloj, no había notado lo temprano que era.

- América tiene razón, no es tarde.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos al chico a su lado.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó América al mismo tiempo que el oso que estaba en los brazos del extraño.

- Canadá.

- ¿Te conozco?

- Soy tu hermano.

Inglaterra miraba en silencio la escena, era común que olvidaran a alguien pero le costaba recordar quién era ese alguien.

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Tú me invitaste América - se hizo un silencio tenso en los presentes pero poco después América e Inglaterra continuaron con lo suyo dejando de lado a Canadá. Pagaron los helados y caminaron tranquilamente por la ciudad, si ignoramos que cada tres segundos América reía estrepitosamente gritando "I'm a hero" pero teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los habitantes hacía lo mismo lograban pasar desapercibidos.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí? - preguntó Inglaterra al ver a muchas chicas reunidas en un solo punto.

- Debe ser alguna de mis súper estrellas.

- ¡Oh Angleterre, Amérreque! Es una alegría verlos.

- O Francia - dijo viendo como se acercaba a ellos despidiéndose de las chicas que anteriormente lo rodeaban.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces en América? - preguntó Inglaterra molesto.

- Solo quería pasar la noche con alguna chica - dijo guiñando un ojo - ¿Celoso?

- ¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de ti frog? No me hagas reír.

- No tienes por que ocultarlo mon petit.

América que estaba listo para alejar a Francia de su Iggy pero se detuvo al ver como este se lanzaba a golpear al francés, rió quitándole las palomitas a una joven pareja que venía del cine y se sentó en suelo.

- ¡Tu puedes Iggy! ¡Acaba con ese pervertido! - lo animó alzando un puño, con el paso del tiempo una bola de mirones comenzó a rodearlos, pero había que entenderlos ¡eso era mejor que la lucha libre!

América hizo una mueca cuándo sus palomitas se acabaron tomando a Inglaterra por la cintura y alejándolo de Francia.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

- Se acabaron las palomitas Iggy.

Francia que se encontraba en el suelo apoyó la cabeza en su brazo despidiéndose con coquetería burlesca de Inglaterra, quién frunció las cejas tratando inútilmente de soltarse. Siguió removiéndose cuándo vio a Italia siendo golpeado por algunos países, rió disimuladamente viendo entretenido la escena, mientras duraba, porque en cualquier momento llegaría... y ahí estaba Alemania.

Siguió observando su entorno, Japón tratando de enojarse junto con Grecia quién lo estaba logrando gracias a Turquía que no paraba de molestarlo. Finlandia tiritando de miedo al lado de Suecia... la verdad no lo entendía ¿por qué seguía con él si le tenía miedo? España siendo insultado y golpeado por Romano, a él si lo entendía, sabía lo que era tener a un acosador como España a su lado.

- ¡América cuidado! - gritó al ver que Hungría perseguía a Prusia con un peligroso sartén, peligroso en manos de ella, claro. América se hizo a un lado mientras una brisa pasaba a su lado, rió y siguió caminando cuándo una reconocida voz hizo que se tensara. Rusia afirmaba fuertemente a China quién trataba desesperadamente de soltarse. Inglaterra escuchó atentamente la casi conversación entre los dos, "haste uno conmigo" la maldita frase en su cabeza era peor que el chirrido que se formaba cuándo pasaban las uñas por una pizarra, aun no la decía pero...

- China, haste uno conmigo.

Una venita se formo en su sien, sabiendo que América voltearía y le gritaría algunas cosas al "fucking comunista" le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- No estoy de ánimos para problemas - dijo con algo de enfado. Este le restó importancia siguiendo con su camino, ya se se vería con él a solas.

Inglaterra suspiró, todo era tan monótono... ¿estaba condenado a vivir lo mismo el resto de su vida? Su conducta parecía aprendida, sabía lo que sucedería antes de que ocurriera, era como la maldita rebobinación de una cinta.

- ¡Llegamos! - América abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de su casa - ¡Hahaha, el héroe trae la paz al pueblo! - soltó a Inglaterra quién permaneció serio. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la condena de monotonía como para prestarle atención - ¡Tengo hambre! - si había algo que América odiaba más que a Rusia, era el silencio - ¡Iggy! ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Acaso te vas a morir? ¡Sabía que eras un old-man!

- ¡No estoy viejo! - gritó haciendo de las manos un puño pero al ver las lagrimitas formadas en los ojos de América trató de tranquilizarse - Tampoco voy a morirme - el menor dio un suspiró de alivio - But... ¿has pensado en lo monótona que es nuestra vida?

- ¿Qué es "monótona"?

- Típica, predecible, aburrida.

- ¿Aburrida? ¿Te aburres conmigo Iggy?

- ¡No! - se apresuró a negar - Just... olvídalo - le dio la espalda pero América lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Puede que sepa que vas ha decir, que vas hacer o que vas a sentir - susurró en su oído con esa voz grave que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales - Pero no me importaría vivir el mismo día por el resto de mi vida mientras sea contigo. ¿No lo crees así?

Inglaterra sonrió ante las palabras de América, quien en ese momento lo miraba inocentemente y algo afligido al ver que no respondía, volteó para unir sus labios - Así lo creo - susurró entre besos pasando su brazo por el cuello de América. Por que era como la película clásica que nunca te aburres de ver, y si todas las noches de Inglaterra terminaban así, ¿por qué habría de quejarse? Paso sus piernas por la cintura de América quien se dirigió a su habitación recostándolo en la cama, siguió besándolo mientras América desabrochaba su camisa. Definitivamente, no le importaría vivir el mismo día por el resto de su vida.


End file.
